Del-Rey's Trust
by athenamoonpaw
Summary: When Del-Rey is hit with what seems to be a minor headache, it's up to Anya, Brim, and the rest of the packs to help with the situation of Brandenmore and what he plans on doing while in prison.


Del-Rey lay in the common room with the lights off, an arm over his eyes as he tried to get a quick nap in before he heard footsteps coming into the room. 'Damn, people can't be quiet for two seconds around here.' he thought in irritation. He clenched his teeth as the teams came in and sat around the big TVs mounted on the walls of the cavern, the game playing loudly as he growled to himself. "Alpha, we were wondering where you were. You didn't show up for the meeting with the Wolf this morning." one of the smaller Coyotes said. He sighed but didn't remove the arm from over his eyes, instead raised it slightly as he glared at the young Coyote.

"That is none of your concern as to why I wasn't at the meeting, James. Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my quarters." he said, standing.

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't alright. His head felt like he'd just went a few rounds with Brim.

His stomach was fluttering uncomfortably and he was tired, and the absolute last person he wanted to see was Anya, his mate and Coya of the Coyote packs.  
Speaking of his fiery little mate, he rounded the corner and found her in his chair in his office, long slim legs propped up on the corner of the desk.

"I've been checking the reports for the passed couple days and there seems to be an inconsistency with your attendance with Wolfe. Is there something wrong?" she asked, green eyes on him.  
He shook his head, wanting to brush her off but that would only tip her off as to something being wrong with him. "I'm fine, Anya. There's nothing wrong." he said.

She looked at him and tilted her head, studying him. His face, while still being burnished bronze from the Coyote genes, was paler than normal and his hair was tousled like he'd run his hands through it more than once.  
Now that they had their own scientists and medical personnel, things were running a little smoother, save for the little problem with her mate and examinations. He hated them with a passion, as did all of the pack. It was understandable why they were more than a little skittish but blood-work and samples had to be taken to ensure the health of everyone living in the Base.

She slid her legs off the desk and stood, walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, noticing how his eyes fluttered slightly as he leaned in.  
"Something's got to be bugging you, love. Otherwise you wouldn't normally do this." she said softly. He took one of her hands and led it to up into his hair, his eyes closing even more as he leaned against the door-frame.

"I'm fine. Trust me, Mate." he said softly, leaning down to her as he pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes fully closed. She rubbed her fingers through his hair and pursed her lips in worry, feeling the warmth coming off of him that was a little concerning to her.  
A soft knock at the door had him pulling away from her and turning to Ashley, who was looking up at him. "What do you want, Ashley?" he asked, moving away from the two women and sitting at his desk.

"There are people saying that you didn't attend the meeting with Wolfe and the lupina, as well as the rest of the Breed Council. It's about the Brandenmore situation in Sanctuary." she clarified for Anya.  
She nodded, she'd read several reports and files on the case and what he intended on doing if he ever got a hold of the heir to the Felines or even a mate to a Breed.  
She'd shaken her head in disgust at the man when she saw his photo in one of the files. She couldn't imagine the pain and suffering that the unfortunate soul would have to endure if he ever gotten his hands on one of them.

Del-Rey looked up at the baby of the pack and raised an eyebrow. "Is that all, Ashley?" he asked, not bothering to keep the irritation out of his voice.  
She nodded, "And also, he wants to meet with you concerning the case as well. He thinks a fresh pair of eyes would help." she says.

"A fresh pair of eyes for what?" he asked, standing as his hands flattened on the desk. She shrunk back slightly and swallowed, "For the evidence that they've collected along with the files. All of their people are getting tired of looking at the same things over and over again."  
she said, glancing at him.

He looked at his mate and saw her nod at him. "Take a few men from Teams three and four. They have some of the best analsys people there with the memory of an elephant. If the information is there, then they'll find it." Anya said, patting Ashley on the shoulder. "Will do, Coya, and make sure you keep an eye on him." she said, shooting a look his way as she turned and left the room.

Anya shut the door and crossed her arms over her chest, "What is going on with you today? You've been avoiding me and you haven't gone to any of the meetings. That isn't like you." she said as he sat down.  
He growled softly and ran a hand through his hair, trying to ease the pressure building in his skull. "There is nothing wrong with me, Mate. I am fine." he said, watching her carefully as she walked closer to him.  
"And pigs can fly." she answered sarcastically, something that he didn't really need at the moment, not while his head felt like it could implode at any second.

His stubbornness was going to be the death of her one of these days, she swore to herself as she raised her hand to his head, watching as he tensed and then growled softly.  
He wanted to push her hand away from him but his body had other plans as he leaned into the coolness on his forehead, eyes slipping shut once more as his head pounded.  
He groaned softly as she ran her hands through his hair and down the back of his neck, feeling the taught muscles there as he lowered his head, one hand rubbing absently at his forehead.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" she asked softly, moving behind him as she rubbed his neck and shoulders. He blew out a breath and shrugged, "On and off for the passed couple days." he admitted. "That's why I haven't gone to the meetings; noise makes it worse."  
She nodded and hummed in her throat, running her hands through his hair once again. "Along with the headache, what else have you been feeling?" she asked.  
"Just that. No other symptoms. Stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself." he said, turning his head back to peek at her. The look from her set his hackles rising as a shiver ran up his spine.

"You're lying, Del-Rey. I'm no Breed, but I am your mate. Why haven't you told anyone about it?" she asked him.  
"I didn't want you to worry about me. Plus the men would think that I was weak and they all know that I'm not. I could kick their asses if I wanted to." he said.  
"Even in the state you're in? You're in pain and you hide it very well. But there's only so much one man can tolerate." she said, leaning down as she planted a kiss on the back of his neck.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, "I know that. But I'm stronger than the average man, Anya. I'm a Beed." he said.

'As if I needed to be reminded of that.' she thought, shaking her head slightly. "Let's get you something for the headache and then you can take a nap with me." she said.  
He shook his head, "I'm not taking anything. It'll screw with my head and you know I don't like it. Especially when it's those two." he said, spinning to face her as he stood, the vertigo making him lean back against the desk and wait for the room to stop spinning.

"See, my point exactly. C'mon. I'm not going to sit here and watch you torture yourself over this." she said, taking his hand as she lead him to the door.  
He growled low in his throat as he glared at her, "Woman! I am not a child!" he barked, black eyes narrowed at her. "Then stop acting like one then, Del! I am not going to let my mate be in pain because he's too stubborn to do anything about it!" she yelled back at him. "And how do you know that they won't give me something that'll make it worse?" he growled, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head. "You know them as well as I do, love. The Coyotes are their lives. They wouldn't do anything to jeopardize you or anyone else." she said, looking up at him.

"And you can understand my doubts about this, Anya. I've never liked going into the medical department. Not even Dr. Armani, and she is slowly learning about Coyote physiology thanks to them." he said, closing his eyes as he felt her hands in his hair again. "I don't like seeing you in pain. Just this once and I promise that you don't have to go in again except for routine check-ups and blood-work and that sort of stuff." she said, leaning his head down as she kissed him.  
He hummed in his throat and kissed her back, one arm curling around her waist as the other cupped her jaw. "Are you sure that's a wise decision to do, Mate?" he asked huskily.

The glands beneath his tongue throbbed with the mating hormone, making his mouth taste like cinnamon and fire. "Yes, I'm sure that this is a wise decision" she said, opening her mouth as his tongue wrapped around hers, causing them both to moan. She sucked on his tongue for all she was worth, her arms going around his neck as her fingers plunged into his hair. "I love you." he purred, nuzzling into her neck as he sucked and nipped the skin there.  
"I love you too." she moaned. "Now can we go and get you something for your head?" she asked.

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, "Fine. But just this once and then I'm not going down there anymore than I have to." he said, leading her to the elevator. The team all looked up as they came in and stood at attention. "Alpha, Coya. What can we do for you today?" Chernov asked, smiling. He was always pleased when Anya visited them, but Del-Rey was a surprise. Anya looked expectantly up at her mate and realized that he wasn't going to talk, which was unusual for him, he was normally open about what he had on his mind. "From what I can tell, or at least from what he's told me, he's had a headache for the passed several days." she told the Dr.

His brows furrowed together in confusion. "Breeds aren't supposed to get headaches. They might have pain but nothing even close to a headache. They were all immunized at the labs for any human illnesses they might contract." he said. "Well, then apparently I'm your first test monkey. Let's get this over with so I can get back to work running my Base." he said, sitting on the examination table. The doctor nods and calls over his niece, "Sobolova, would you bring over the tray and we'll see what's causing the Alpha discomfort?" he asked her. She nods and wheels it over, setting it beside her uncle as he picks up a blood-pressure cuff and straps it to Del-Rey's bicep. He took down the readings as they showed up on a little notepad and took the cuff off, picking up a pen light as Anya reached out for his hand. Del-Rey took it greatfully, the light that the doctor was shining into his eyes making the pain in his head spike as he growled low in his throat.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately, Alpha Delgado?" he asked, taking the light away. "Considering what's happened during the passed few weeks, I'd say yes. I also just about lost my mate but I didn't thanks to you and your neice." he said, glancing at her as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. "I'm going to give you something that will hopefully keep the headache from getting any worse. Coya, if he doesn't improve, then give me a call and have him come down again. It'll take about two to three days to take affect but I don't think that it should harm him in any way." he said.

Anya smiled, "Thank you. How is my father doing?" she asked. The doctor smiled, "He keeps asking when he's allowed to see you with the Alpha's permission. He still thinks that you don't trust him." he said. "I don't. But we're slowly gaining ground." he said, sliding off the table as he followed the doc and his mate to the door. "Oh! Anya, while you're here, would you like me to give you an examination to see how the baby is doing?" Sobolova asked her. Anya looked up at her mate as he nodded, "Might as well. It would be a waste of a trip coming back down here again." he said, sitting in the chair closest to the table as Anya slid up onto it, lying down as she raised her shirt, exposing the little baby bump there.

"Have you been eating right? Any change in your diet? No heavy lifting?" she asked. Anya chuckled, "The only thing I'm allowed to carry is my PDA and my e-pad. The girls won't let me carry anything heavier than that, or else they call Del-Rey." she said smirking. The genetic's neice smiled, "I can believe it." she said.  
"There hasn't been a change in her diet excpet for when she gets cravings. Peanut butter and something else. Can't remember what the other thing was but it was bizarre." he said, leaning back against the wall as he ran a hand through his hair. "It was peanut butter and pickles, love. And I'd like some right about now." she said. "Have some when we get back upstairs. Then I'm taking this shit and heading for bed." he said, his foot tapping anxiously against the ground. "I'm just about done here and then you two may go." she said, running the ultrasound wand over her lower belly.

Anya smiled, "Is it a boy or a girl?" "We won't be able to tell until at least another few months. All you gotta do is be patient, Coya." she said softly, "And make sure that he stays in line and takes those. I wouldn't want the headache to become something that will make him go crazy." she said. Anya nodded, "Will do. Come on, love. Let's get going." she said as she pulled down her shirt as she climbed off the table. Del-Rey followed her as Chernov handed her the orange bottle. "Two twice a day with breakfast. Make sure you eat something or you'll get sick." he said. Del-Rey glowered at the man, his hackles rising again. He didn't like being told what to do.

They got to the elevator and he pushed the button, then leaned against the back wall. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his chest. He shrugged and shook his head, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Mate." he said. 'A hot shower and something to eat and then maybe a nap will do me good. Hopefully this damn pain will be gone within the morning' he thought.  
Once it 'dinged', they stepped out and headed to the common room where the boys were shouting at the TV as the players lost yet another point. He inwardly grimaced at the noise and continued walking to his room while Anya made her way to the kitchen to fix him something to eat.  
Brim was waiting for him at the office door as he looked up. "Del-Rey, Wolfe is getting impatient. He wants to know when you're coming down." he said.

He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes, "I'm not in the mood to deal with his bullshit right now, so tell him that I'll be down in Haven first chance I get in the morning." he said.  
Brim tilted his head, cool grey eyes studying him. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
He motioned him into his office and shut the door, leaning up against the desk as he rubbed his eyes once again. "Got a headache. Went down to the doc and he said that Coyotes or any other Breed were supposed to get them. So now I get to be his new test monkey." he said, grinning darkly as he flashed the canines at the sides of his mouth.

"Although he didn't know you back in the labs. When we were kids you would always get them and we'd have to keep you calm so the guards didn't hear you screaming in pain." Brim said. He let himself slide uncerimonously down to the floor as he cradled his head, fingers buried in his hair. "I never thought that it'd hurt so much right now. I remember back in the labs. I remember that so very clearly. But now, since we're free, or as free as we're gonna get right now, I don't know what set this one off." he groaned, feeling Brim sit beside him as he put an arm around his shoulders.  
"Yea, but you'll be ok. They didn't last too long in the labs and when they were over you mostly slept. I had to wake you up every five minutes to try and get you to eat something." he said, face grim as the memory played back in his head of having to force-feed him because he couldn't do it himself, then ending up getting sick afterwards.

"This one is just probably stress. Same as the other ones were. I don't know." he said as Anya came in with a bowl of something that smelled like chicken. "Hi Brim. How's he doing?" she asked, setting the bowl on the desk. Brim looked at him then back at her and shrugged. "Could be better, could be worse, Coya. He's always been unpredictable when these happen." he said.  
"You know about these? Maybe you can help Dr. Chernov with coming up with something for him." she said. He shrugged, "I'll try my best, Coya." he said, helping Del stand as he left the room.

"Eat this. It'll help settle your stomach for when you take those." she said. He sighed, not wanting to eat but knew that he had to or she was gonna be on his ass until he did or she shoved them down his throat.  
He growled at the thought of it and reached over for the bowl, seeing that it was chicken soup. He didn't know if it was out of a can or what, as long as it was edible and he could, hopefully, keep it down along with the meds. "Your hovering isn't going to make me eat this any damned faster, Mate. Sit down if you want." he said, picking up the spoon as he started eating.

It was actually pretty good, he had to admit. Whatever she'd done to it made it taste even better. He finished the soup and set the bowl on the desk, the stretched, cracking his neck with a couple loud pops filling the room. "Anything new on the case, Anya?" he asked her. A few minutes of her tapping on her PAD and she shook her head, "No. He's not risking any information being leaked. He's getting really impatient with you right now, but he can wait. I sent him an email saying that you'd attend when you were available." Del-Rey nods, leaning back against the chair as he closes his eyes. "Good. Hopefully now he'll get off my ass now. With any sense that he has, he'll have the decency to not fuck with me right now should he come up." he says, standing as he made to carry the bowl out to the kitchen. Anya followed him, keeping a close eye on him until they got to the kitchen as he put the bowl in the dishwasher. He leaned against the counter, sighing.

"Are you alright, baby? I think you should take them now." she said, looking up at him. "I'm fine. I'm just tired." he said, leaning against her as she lay her head on his chest. "Are you sure? Dr. Chernov said to take them right after you ate." Del-Rey chuckled, "He said right after breakfast. What I ate was supper or a late snack, I guess." he said, relaxing against her. "You are the only one that can possibly take the pain away, my little mate." he said gently, leaning down as he kissed the top of her head. "Let's go to our room and then you can take a nap with me, alright?" she said. He nods against her, straightening as they both head to his room, the door closing behind them. He strips along with her and lays on the bed, feeling her climb on top of him as he lay on his stomach, her fingers combing through his hair as he growled softly. "You have magic fingers, baby. I enjoy them." he said, arching his shoulders and neck into her touch.

She smiled and planted gentle kisses against his heated skin, working the tense muscles in his shoulders and neck. "Take a nap. Relax a bit while I do this, love." she whispered, moving down to his back, digging into the taught muscles beneath the bronzed skin. He groaned and buried his head in his arms beneath his pillow, inhaling her scent from last night when she'd lain with him while he slept. "Anya," he groaned, grimacing slightly as the throbbing in his head picked up, "Don't bother trying to get me to relax, love. It won't happen." he said, sounding exhausted. She gave a couple more good rubs of the muscles in his shoulders and sighed, "Alright love. Try and get some sleep. Wolfe and his lupina are supposed to come up tomorrow at noon." she said as he groaned. "You coulda warned me about that." he said as he pulled her to him, nuzzling into her hair as he sighed.

She turned in his arms as she kissed him gently, his tongue slipping inside her mouth as she suckled on it. "Del, go to sleep. If you're not feeling better by tomorrow, I'll go in your place as well as Brim. He's perfectly capable of helping while you're incapacitated." she said. He sighed as she felt him nod against her, "All right. We'll do it your way, Coya." he said. He brought a hand up to his head and rubbed gently, slowly feeling his body start to relax against hers. She kissed him gently, "Sleep sweetie. In the morning we can talk." she said, kissing the tip of his nose.


End file.
